


Bittersweet

by AndThisHappened



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndThisHappened/pseuds/AndThisHappened
Summary: Dia is a tired office lady and sometimes she isn't sure how Chika can put up with her.





	Bittersweet

Another long exhausting day has passed, and Dia was finally home. Day after day of long hours, needless overtime, and long, lonely train rides was taking its toll on the office lady.

"Chika, I'm home." she called out into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. There was no answer though. She wasn't surprised, given how late it was. Dia set the chocolates she had bought for Chika down on the coffee table when she noticed an unopened bottle of wine sitting beside two empty glasses. Dia felt a twinge of guilt at keeping her waiting today. And then she steeled herself in expectation of another fight over how much she was working.

Her resolve instantly deflated however when she heard what sounded like snoring coming from the bedroom.

"Really?" Dia vocalized her confusion before strutting into the bedroom to find a drooling, snoring Chika sprawled out on the bed, wearing lacey lingerie and garters, stockings, and only a ribbon tied around her breasts.

Everything else Dia was feeling melted away as she stifled her laughter so as not to wake her girlfriend.

"Did you fall asleep waiting for me?" Dia asked quietly, not willing to wake her. "Of course you would." Dia chuckled as she made her way to the bathroom to take a shower. She was surprised to find that Chika had even prepared a bath for her though, complete with her favorite bubble bath, or what was left of the bubbles at this point. She had even left some of Dia's favorite matcha truffles on the sink.

* * *

Dia frowned as she lowered herself into the bath, the guilt washing over her just as much as the water.

"Would Chika be more upset with me if I woke her up, or if I let her sleep?" she mused to herself as she popped a truffle into her mouth. She should have been in heaven, but instead felt like it was her last meal.

* * *

She still wasn't decided on a course of action by the time she dried off and dressed.

But the truth was she was tired, and wasn't really in the mood. Chika had rolled onto her side. Dia turned off the lights and crawled into bed behind Chika, wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm sorry Chika." she whispered. "You planned this nice night, and I ruined it. I already know we'll fight about this tomorrow." Dia hugged her and nuzzled her neck. Her hair smelled of mikan. "And I'll act stubborn and defensive. And you'll act belligerent and dismissive of my job. Neither of us will give any ground, and we'll go to bed angry and without talking. Same old dance."

Dia closed her eyes and sighed gently. "I love you so much Chika. I'm sorry I'm so bad at showing it." Dia was ready to fall asleep at any moment, but before that she made a promise, to Chika even if she couldn't hear her, and to herself. "I'll make everything up to you, somehow."


End file.
